crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Natsumi, Namida no Mō Tokkun
Natsumi, Namida no Mō Tokkun (なつみ、涙の猛特訓) is the 38th episode of Crush Gear Nitro. It was originally aired in Japan on November 2, 2003. Synopsis Plot The episode starts at the classroom, where Ms. Funaki announcing about becoming a representative but it receives no response from the students. Hidetoshi goes in front (to the students' applaud) before talking to her. Masaru suggests Natsumi for the representative, and it is well-accepted by the whole class. Much to Natsumi's fear, the representative is supposed to ride a bicycle after TB asks Ms. Funaki what the representative will do. During Natsumi and her friends' gathering at the school's rooftop, she is angry towards Masaru for his suggestion. Makoto points out that she used a bicycle while recalling the said event from the first episode. Natsumi is determined to have a cycling training, however her friends ignore her and walk away. With the bicycle that has its training wheels removed, Natsumi starts her training at the riverside. She keeps falling from her bicycle every time she rides it. When the bicycle chain gets damaged, Natsumi brings her bicycle to a bicycle shop where she meets Kouda who works as a repairer there. Later, Kouda assists Natsumi in her training. As she is about to ride the bicycle after falling down, he notices that her foot does not reach the ground so he lowers the height of the saddle. Even after doing so, Natsumi still fails to ride the bicycle. This prompts Kouda to push the bicycle from its back when she is riding it. However his method backfires as he also falls down, even to the point of being tossed backwards and sinks into the ground. The next day at school, Natsumi is standing at the corridor while trying to ignore what Kouda said the evening before. She is called by Masaru and others to join them for a ball game, but her stare and the way she walks away leave them in fear. Later, Natsumi meets Kouda (in his usual outfit) at the riverside and they continue the cycling training until evening. Since the training always end up with both of them falling down, she starts to give up. As Natsumi thanks Kouda while heading home, he stops her and reminds her how Masaru and others were struggling in Gear Fights. She is encouraged by Kouda's words, but she somewhat remembers Masaru and Hidetoshi facing Yuu in episode 33 (Masaru attempted to have a battle without a Gear, while Hidetoshi wore winter clothes for the duel). Kouda then gives a red bean bun to Natsumi. The cycling training continues on the next day as Kouda decides to have a Crush Gear practice with Natsumi and teaches her about Nitro. However, she does not get the connection between Gear Fighting and cycling. A Field Car owned by ZET shows up from the river, and Kouda releases Wild Iron Wolf and initiates his Nitro. He quickly goes to the bicycle (which suddenly has the soba container intact) and skillfully rides it, with its movement following that of his Gear. Natsumi is amazed by his cycling skills before asking about the soba container. She then practices releasing Mach Justice Sonic that Kouda gave to her, but she ends up throwing it into the air and onto the ground - even towards Kouda's hat. After Natsumi successfully deploys the Gear (she uses both her hands for this), she focuses on Mach Justice Sonic's movements until it goes up the ramp and falls off from it, causing her to fall into the ring as well. As she continues practicing the control of the Gear, Kouda thinks that she has to be able to control the balance since it is important in cycling. But Natsumi fails again when it comes to the cycling practice after that. Kouda assists her in Gear Fighting practice and requests the jammer to be operated, and she subsequently knows how to use IOD. Her cycling skills are still not improving, nonetheless. Both Kouda and Natsumi continue practicing Crush Gear for a rather long time. The scene then cuts to the arena where Hidetoshi has gained victory in a Gear Fight. Just when he steps down the ring, Hidetoshi is very furious when he finds out that Natsumi is with Kouda. Natsumi's Gear Fighting skills has improved; Mach Justice Sonic evades attacks and creates a heart-shaped trail before it throws Wild Iron Wolf out of the ring. However, she still fails in riding the bicycle after that, much to her and Kouda's chagrin. He gets another idea after seeing two children playing at the river's bank, but the sad Natsumi decides to go home and does not want to continue the training. Suddenly Firudo-ya's Field Car lands onto the river. Hidetoshi, who is on top of the said mobile Crush Gear ring, angrily calls Kouda and asks him what he was doing with her. Natsumi replies that they are having a cycling training. Inside the Field Car, Masaru, TB and Makoto are checking the next World Championship matches from a screen. While Masaru and TB will get to face Tazri Tajry and Bronco Bronson respectively, Hidetoshi will be pitting agaist Kouda - which is the one that they are having on that day. At the start of the battle Wingraptor X hits the ramp, and the duel is getting intense as both Kouda and Hidetoshi initiate their respective Nitros. Seeing this, Natsumi senses a pulse coming from her bicycle. When Hidetoshi casts a six-tornado attack, she is already at the top of the river bank although she is too afraid to go down by bicycle. Natsumi could not stand the two boys fighting this time so she goes down the bank by her bicycle. While she fearfully does so, Hidetoshi launches Hishou Kaitengeki and Wild Iron Wolf counterattacks it, causing the two Gears to collide with the sides of the ring. As Natsumi feels the pulse, she rides the bicycle towards the ring when both Wingraptor X and Wild Iron Wolf are in mid-air. Kouda then launches Wild Bite against Hidetoshi's Gear, which causing the former to emerge victorious in the battle. After the duel, Natsumi calls everyone to see her successfully riding the bicycle before thanking Kouda and Hidetoshi. Kouda comments about her ability to control the bicycle's balance and speed before Hidetoshi cuts him off. The next day at school, however, Natsumi is upset over Ms. Funaki's announcement of cancelling the cycling lesson due to rain. Instead, the students are having a unicycle riding lesson at the school hall. While the rest of the class have no problem with the said lesson, Natsumi is struggling in riding the unicycle much to her disappointment. Trivia * The Japanese character mou (猛) means "fierce", "greatly energetic" or "ferocious"; which may be the kanji's translation for the episode title. The kanji is also used in writing Kouda's given name, Takeshi. * Despite being seen using a bicycle in the first and the tenth episode, Natsumi does not know how to ride it in this episode. * If looked closely, the design of the Crush Gear box held by Kouda is similar to the actual Bandai release for Mach Justice Sonic. * The number of Crush Gear training days reach a ridiculous amount of 249861 days - which is approximately equal to 684 years and six months. It is impossible for humans to live for such a long period of time, let alone continuing the training. * Natsumi is briefly shown doing a Sailor Moon pose when Mach Justice Sonic throws Wild Iron Wolf out of the ring. Category:Crush Gear Nitro episodes